Unseen Tears
by Madins
Summary: Edward had a secret lover before he met Bella, it was Victoria. When Edward became a vampire he asked Victoria to run away with him, she said no. Now she is desperate to get Edward back, even if that means becoming immortal for good and killing Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Victoria

Somehow, no matter what I feel safe in Edward's arms. The way he tells me it's okay when we fight or get upset, and the way he kisses my forehead lightly to tell me that he loves me. He did this when he told me he was a vampire.

Edward had been sick for some time and soon it started killing him. He demanded through shut doors and letters that I not see him, but I was persistent and kept trying. Then finally one day he let me in and that's when he told me.

At first I didn't believe him, but I could feel his cold skin and I couldn't hear his heart beat anymore. "You really are." I said and started to cry. He held me and reassured me that it was okay. Then he told me about his new family, Carlisle and Esme, and how he wanted to run away.

Why would you want to run away from all that?" I asked. He sat there holding my hands and looking down. His apartment's red walls were brightened by the fire. "I want you to run away with me. Can you do that?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say, my true love asked me to run away with him and to leave my family and friends behind. "How can I?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and said, "I know you're scared and I know that you cannot choose, but please come with me."

I was tossed between two choices, going with my true love and leaving my family behind or staying with my family and leaving my true love behind.

This was the hardest decision of my life. Either one would hurt me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Edward

I am one of the few people who know what it feels like to die. How do I know this? I've almost died before. But I was saved- saved to a cursed life. I shouldn't exist.

In 1918, my family caught the Spanish Influenza. The hospitals were packed, and many people died quickly. My father, Edward Sr., was one of them. My mother and I were left, sick and slowly dying.

I remember it, but not well. I could feel my life slipping away with every tick of the clock. My mother hurt herself by trying to help me, but it did no good. My fever raged and I got sicker every day. When my fever got so high that I was in constant pain, unconsciousness became a familiar thing to me. I welcomed it- it took away the hurt.

Because of the blackness that often covered my vision, I didn't really notice the doctors that scurried frantically about, trying to be everywhere. I remember one doctor that talked to my mother though.

"Save him!" She had commanded.

"I'll do everything in my power," He had promised.

"You must. You must do everything in your power. What other cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

My mother was silent. She never spoke again.

As the hours passed, I was alone, slowly dying. Finally, the air whooshed past my face as I was wheeled to a different room. It smelled of the dead. Did they mistake me for one of the dead? Couldn't they tell I was still alive?

I was lifted from my bed by a pair of cold hands, uncomfortable cold hands. Normal peoples' hands were not this cold, even though everyone's touch felt cold to my feverish body.

I was sure that I had died when the air blew against my face at an impossible fast rate. I was terrified. Was this what it felt like to be dead? Why didn't the pain stop?

I noticed when I was taken into a house. The atmosphere changed from cool and breezy to warm and cozy. Being set on a bed once again, the few minutes that I waited felt like years.

An amount of time passed before fire started burning in my veins. No matter what, the fire could not be put out. The pain was indescribable and unbearable. My entire body charred and burned to ashes as I writhed and screamed. The man sat next to me and apologized every time I cried out. Did he do this to me?

I counted the seconds as they passed. Finally, after 259, 200 seconds, the fire subsided from my body. I looked around, and everything was perfectly clear. The first thing that I noticed was the ache in my throat, a pale echo of the fire that had coursed through my veins for the last few days. A pale, blond-haired man with golden eyes sat next to me. His face radiated an odd sort of light, as if it were the sun.

He showed me a mirror. I still had my bronze hair, but my eyes were a bright crimson, an exotic color that I had never before seen. What had happened to my forest green eyes? Where had they gone?

My skin was deathly pale, like the man next to me, and my face was beautiful. There are slight resemblances of my former face in the strange face in the mirror, but for the most part, I am a different person. What happened?

"What am I?" I asked quietly. My voice was musical, but close to the tone of my human voice.

The man next to me explained to me what I was and who he was. "You're a vampire, Edward. So am I. I changed you because I was lonely and you were dying. I am Carlisle and I was born in 1643, to an Anglican pastor…"

Carlisle described his story to me as he showed me around his home. It was cozy and small, but furnished beautifully. It is nice to be immortal, but why did he curse me to this life? Why must I murder humans to satiate my thirst?

I listened as he described why he didn't hunt humans, only animals, and I understood. When I answered a question that Carlisle had asked in his mind, we both discovered that I could hear thoughts. This is both an advantage and a disadvantage. I know what everyone is thinking, but it is harder to feel normal when I talk to someone.

It has been ten years since I was changed. Two years after I had become a vampire, Carlisle had found Esme and turned her into a vampire as well. They are soul mates and married with me as their son.

During those eight years I had run away to try and figure out how I can keep on living knowing I am this monster. I had asked my true love Victoria to run away with me, but she was human and had too many attached feelings at home. Mine disappeared when I became an evil creature.

Now I am back with my family, Carlisle and Esme. I have read Carlisle's perfect sincerity; I have heard why he doesn't drink the blood of humans. I know that he never want to harm an innocent human, but that doesn't stop me from hating him for curbing my appetite. He is keeping me from who I am meant to be.

I can't stay here much long, though. Living off of animal blood will not satisfy me forever. I want to be what I am meant to be. Carlisle cannot stop me from being myself. I will not be an imposter; I will not pretend any longer. He will not let me be what I am at home, saying that he will not house a murderer, even if it is his own son. This is why I ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Victoria

I didn't know why I was scared. I had known Edward my whole life. We had met as small children and dated in high school. But when he asked me to run away, it felt like my heartbeat quickened.

That night I had walked home, unlocked the door, and went straight to bed. I could hear the question over and over again in my head, pounding until finally my subconscious took over and I fell asleep. My dreams were filled with Edward.

The next morning I found a letter in my mailbox. It seemed of no importance until I opened it. The letter was from Edward and it talked about how he loved me and how I should run away with him, but at the end it was clearly written:

"Carlisle and Esme are moving me. I know that I will continually move so this is the last chance, will you run away with me?"

I walked inside and sat down on the ground. Tears flooded from my eyes. Why would he do this to me? I thought to myself, but it did no good and soon I passed out.

I awoke to morning and I was in my bed. Wait, this isn't where I fell asleep, I thought sitting up. Edward was seated in the corner looking at me with sorrowful eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked trying to get passed the fact that he was there. "I read your thoughts; they say you love me, but you don't want to run away." He said looking straight into my eyes. "How do you read my thoughts?" I asked confused and afraid. "When I became a vampire, I got the power, if you will, to read everyone's thoughts around me."

I scared, scared that he would leave me. "I have to go." He said and gave me one last kiss and then left. He was gone, he was really gone. Tears soon started flooding my eyes, I did love him and now he was gone.


End file.
